There were days
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [TRAD] Il y avait des jours où Merlin souriait et murmurait à l'oreille d'Arthur. Mais chaque jour, Gwaine voyait son amour, et chaque jour, le sorcier laissait derrière lui un homme au cœur brisé. Une courte fiction sur Gwaine et le fonctionnement des relations dans le royaume du roi Arthur. Slash. Surtout Merlaine. [There Were Days de Totally-Out-Of-It]


**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** There were days

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Il y avait des jours où Merlin souriait et murmurait à l'oreille d'Arthur. Mais chaque jour, Gwaine voyait son amour, et chaque jour, le sorcier laissait derrière lui un homme au cœur brisé. Une courte fiction sur Gwaine et le fonctionnement des relations dans le royaume du roi Arthur. Slash. Surtout Merlaine.

 **Personnage** : Gwaine

 **Not e :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 **\- C'EST MA PREMIERE TRADUCTION -**

* * *

 **There were days**

Il y avait des jours où le soleil brillait à Camelot. Lorsque Merlin se tenait devant le roi et lui présentait les problèmes du peuple, son avis sur ses façons de les gérer, et en général, de plaisanter avec Arthur sur comment ils s'occupaient de la situation au dernier moment. Il y avait des jours, quand Merlin entrait dans la pièce, les flammes des torches semblaient brillaient davantage et grâce à lui, la pluie manquait toujours la réception mais elle n'oubliait pas les champs et la coupe du roi n'était jamais vide. Il y avait des jours, lorsque de Merlin se tenait au milieu d'une foule de personnes lors d'une réception, il les ravissait avec des petits exploits de magie - Son favori étant de produire des roses dans la paume de sa main.

Oui, il y avait eu des jours comme ça. Mais chaque jour, Merlin murmurait à l'oreille du roi et souriait avec plaisir. Chaque jour, il consacrait des heures de sa vie à prévoir l'avenir du roi, à lire des runes, des prophéties et à fouiller dans des cristaux magiques qui le rendaient presque malade avec leurs pouvoirs. Chaque jour, Merlin donnait son cœur au roi, et chaque jour le roi lui semblait aveugle.

Mais ce n'était pas l'histoire de Merlin ou du roi. C'est l'histoire de Gwaine, le chevalier joyeux qui était tombé amoureux au premier regard, tout comme une serveuse de taverne verte qui avait donné le compliment au magicien inconnu. C'était l'histoire de Gwaine, le plus chevaleresque et basané de tous les nobles chevaliers de Camelot. C'était l'histoire d'un amour non partagé. Car vous voyez, Gwaine était amoureux. Il buvait et il buvait et il est rentré chez lui avec d'autres, mais jamais son cœur n'avait été plus en paix que dans les couloirs du château, regardant son amour.

Il y avait des jours où Gwaine s'entraînait avec les chevaliers. Il y avait des jours où il jouait avec les jeunes filles, avec les hommes et les sorciers. Il y avait des jours où il dansait comme un idiot ou buvait comme un marin, et il y avait des jours où il était sobre, aussi sec que les déserts lointains des terres périlleuses. Mais chaque jour, Gwaine était dans une douleur insupportable, torturée et horrible. Chaque jour, il entrait dans les couloirs du château ou marchait dans les rues de la ville et voyait de ses propres yeux l'ancien serviteur, aujourd'hui sorcier de la cour. Chaque jour, il voyait Merlin, et chaque jour, il laissait derrière lui un homme au cœur brisé.

Gwaine aimait Merlin comme la terre aime le soleil, comme les poumons aiment l'air. Il avait besoin de Merlin pour qu'il se sente entier avec lui-même, qu'il se sente comme s'il faisait partie de ce royaume et pas seulement de ses chiens. Merlin était le sens de son univers. Et pourtant Merlin n'avait d'yeux que pour Arthur. Et à son tour, Arthur n'avait d'yeux que pour Guinevere, et la plupart du temps, il semblait que Guinevere n'avait d'yeux que pour Lancelot... Puis il y avait eu ces jours spéciaux où Merlin semblait avoir des yeux que pour Gwaine, quand ils s'asseyaient dans la chambre du sorcier et cherchaient dans les anciens tomes de nouveaux sorts que Merlin pourrait essayer. Des jours où le roi se déchaînait et délirait à propos du déluge qui avait temporairement dévalé les marches de son palais ou du feu qui avait explosé par les fenêtres des trois chambres à coucher ; des jours où Gwaine et Merlin riaient de ce qui s'était passé alors même que le roi continuait à les gronder pour leur idiotie.

Oui, il y avait des jours en arrière comme ça. Et Gwaine avait vécu chaque jour, espérant qu'ils étaient les jours où il était sobre afin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir avec plus de clarté. Lancelot s'asseyait à côté de lui lors des fêtes, tandis que Merlin divertissait le roi et le tapotait sur l'épaule. Ensemble, ils regardaient la longue table, où les deux anciens serviteurs étaient assis comme des égaux, comme sorcier de la cour et reine, aux côtés du roi. Puis Lancelot se penchait près de lui et murmurait à l'oreille de Gwaine des bêtises sur comment l'amour est une chose merveilleuse, mais souffrir pour un amour qui était voué à l'échec, rêver après quelqu'un dont les yeux étaient si brillant pour un autre était malsain et mauvais pour l'âme. Il rappelait à Gwaine qu'ils étaient des amis éternels, et seul un ami pouvait lui rappeler que Merlin ne voyait en lui qu'un ami.

Puis Gwaine souriait et trinquait son verre contre celui de Lancelot en lui rappelant que Gwen était la belle reine qui aimait Arthur. Il rappelait à Lancelot que son affection pour leur souveraine était aussi condamnée que son amour pour Merlin. Et ensemble, ils faisaient tinter leur gobelets et les descendaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assèchent avant d'en chercher d'autres. Ensemble, ils pleuraient leurs pertes... parce que là où les yeux de Gwen s'éloignaient souvent de son mari vers Lancelot, les yeux du roi s'éloignaient de sa reine vers son sorcier et coupaient tout espoir que Gwaine avait de voir les yeux de Merlin dériver vers lui.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
